List of Micronations
An alphabetic list of active micronations. Not that due to the sheer number of micronations located on this list, it is impossible to know whether all of them are still active, or have not gone into a state of inactivity. Alphabetical list A *Aboon *Acadian Confederation *Empire of Adammia *Aerican Empire *Republic of Agnorr *Land of Agonos *Republic of Aibreania *Republic of Akebar *Kingdom of Alexandria *Republic of Alicanto *Republic of Alienania *Free State of Alternation *Amokolia *Anatefcan Democratic-Republic *Kingdom of Andala *Kazzardist Republic of Anpix *Federated States of Antarctica *Republic of Antica *Antiquitian Empire *Kingdom of Apiya *People's Democratic Autocracy of Arborea *Ark Maramia *Principality of Arkel *Exilarchy of Ashoka *Nation of Athens *Antarctica's Elain of Atilnia *Empire of Atlantium *Empire of Austenasia *Democratic Republic of Austenersey *Sovereign Kingdom of Austreneland *Duchy of Avram *Republic of Awesome *Aynvaul Imperial Government B *Bakovia *Balmex *State of Bascal *United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail *Principality of Beauluna *Social Republic of Bethania *Empire of Bethonia *Republic of Bokonton *Kingdom of Bolcar *Republic of Bountiful *Glorious Socialist Republic of Bradlonia *Democratic Republic of Bravia *Confederation of Britannia *Dominion of British West Florida *Independent Republic of Brogenia *Kingdom of Broughtopia *Burkland C *Republic of Caladonia *Kingdom of Calsahara *Republic of Capricornia *Cheslovian Federation *United Republic of Cheynland *Children's Boytown Sovereign State *Cisalpine Republic *Democratic Republic of Cliff Island *Colonial Alliance *Conch Republic *Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands *Duchy of Coqueland *Corennica D *D'visa *Daisan *Dale Republic *Soviet Socialist Republic of Dallingrad *Socialist People's Republic of Danesland *Dekker *Double Monarchy of Denmark *Holy Kingdom of Deseret *Imperium of DeWaCo Estates *Southern Kingdom of Dover E-F *People's Republic of Eania *Eastern Soviet Union *Kingdom of Edan *Elotia *Elsanor *Technological Federation of Erephisia *Theocracy of Eretsimia *Illuminarchal Union of Eruditia *Empire of Escova *Republic of the Esterlands *Empire of Evita *Kingdom of Falghun *People's Republic of Fireland *Grand Duchy of Flandrensis *Federated Republics of Flatland *Kingdom of Florenia *Autonomous Collective of Florfinbourg *Federal Republic of Francisville *Commonwealth of Fundy G-J *Kingdom of Gaston *Republic of Gerenia *Kingdom of Giovalen *Democratic People's Republic of Glebiania *Federal Republic of Grunkia *Hasanistan *Empire of Holcetaea *Holy Salanian Empire *Hutt River Province Principality *Principality of Harcourt *Impero *Republic of Indokistan *Dominion of Jaliva *People's Imperial Republic of Jalovaalea *Democratic People's Republic of Japuchea *Jera Empire *Jirmania *Consulate of Jovak Helm *Kingdom of Juclandia K-L *Kadmurian Empire *Democratic People's Republic of Kalrathia *Keep Watch *Khazar *Kirkland *Sovereign Kingdom of Kivinesaar *Kozlova *Kozuc *Krieger *Republic of Kucana *Kuzlar *L'Anse-Saint-Jean *Independent State of La Agüera *Community of Landashir *Kingdom of Larsonia *Liberoli Republic *Lolland *Los Bay Petros *Republic of Lostisland *Kingdom of Lovely *New Kingdom of Lundy *Lurk Federation *Most Sovereign Principality of Lyonesse M-O *Maian *Makosia *Republic of Markland *Republic of Molossia *Kingdom of Morkskovia *State of Musograd *Republic of Nasatroe *Nelsonia-quadragintaseptem *Democratic Socialist Republic of New Russia *Nemkhav Federation *Neue Slowenische Kunst *Kingdom of New Anglia *New Attica *New Nevada Republic *Republic of New Persia *New Utopia *United Kingdom of New Wessex *New Worcester Kingdom *Grand Duchy of the North Antarctic Peninsular Islands *North Salaria *NottaLotta Acres *Republic of Öokko *Orphanian Republic *Oxi Dependency P-R *People's Republic of Pambia *Republic of Pannonia *Socialist Republic of Perejil *Kingdom of Phonglia *Platonian Republic *Porto Claro *Praesent House *Jarldom of Pravus *Free Pristinian Republic *Proluni Socialist Empire *Grand Duchy of Prsänëa *Qootärlænt *Federal Republic of Quertinia *Rackabar *Kingdom of Rafghanistan *Rain Kingdom *Free State of Ranshara *Principality of Rathunis *Kingdom of Redonda *Ultramarine Reglan Republic *Free State of Renasia *Republic of Resoria *Reunion *Reylan Imperial Triumvirate *People's Republic of Richland *Res Publica SPQR *Rukora S *Republic of Saint-Germaine *Caribbean Republic of Samana Cay *San Harea *Sandus *Kingdom of Savoy *Saxon Empire *Schwanensee *Sealand *Seborga *Secundomia *Democratic Environmental Society of Senya *Imperium of Serica *Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco *Snaowland *Solvo Federation *Kingdom of Sonarland *South Salaria *Empire of Spanionte *Kingdom of Square *Federal Republic of St.Charlie T-V *Taiak *Talossa *Tarintinium *Terrevica *United Federation of Thag *Kingdom of Theodia *Tiana *Kingdom of Torga *Kingdom in the Trees *Tsukigami-no-kuni *Constitutional Kingdom of Turto *Kingdom of Überstadt *Republic of Ultamiya *Ushorton Confederation *Utòpia *Valnor *Vietlao Democratic Republic *Vikesland *Virtustan *Republic of Vlastia *Volapukia W-Z *Principality of Walkoria *Wattania *Waya *We You Net *People's Proper Republic of Wellington *State of the People of West Antarctica *Westarctica *Westland *Westsylvania * Democratic Monarchy of Whovania *Wyvern *Kurejidom of Xefonara *Xonbian Empire *Yunivers *Zealandia *Republic of Zephyr *Democratic Monarchy of Zephyrila See also *List of defunct micronations *List of micronations by coat of arms *List of micronations by establishment *List of micronations by government *List of micronations by legal system *List of micronations by national anthem *List of micronations by population *List of micronations by size Category:Micronations Category:Lists